1. Technical Field
This disclosure is generally related to containers, and more particularly, to partitioned containers having a plurality of cells for receiving, storing and/or transporting various articles, such as, for example, bottles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers, such as corrugated containers, having partition members to divide the containers into a number of cells or regions for receiving various articles, such as, for example, wine bottles and other packaged goods, have been in use for many years. For example, a partitioned container formed using a number of interlocking partition members and others like it, that require multiple folding and/or assembly steps prior to insertion into the container, are well known. Furthermore, these partitions typically extend completely from each side of the container to the other and fill an entire height of the container, thereby utilizing a relatively large amount of material to receive and separate articles.
Applicant believes that partitioned containers adapted to effectively receive and separate articles in a form factor or package having reduced material demands and enhanced assembly characteristics are desired.